A Dragon's Truth
by Twinkle Casper Toes
Summary: Charlie gets an unexpected student, one Draco Malfoy. He has heard much from his brother about the boy, but he never took anything Ron said to heart. Charlie was determined to find out what this Draco Malfoy was really like. On his own terms, of course, which meant turning the blonde's life upside done. (This is going to be male on male love and rated R for later chapters. Thanks.)
1. Chapter 1

(Hi all, author note. The original characters are owned by JKR, and this is just an imitation of them. This is going to be male on male love. Don't like then get out. Please and thank you. Reviews would be appreciated. All authors like to know how others like their works.)

A Dragon's Truth

Charles Weasley woke up to the first rays of light that hit his tent and stretched out the kinks in his back from the long night before. He smiled as he remembered the egg that had hatched early this morning. He scratched the back of his head and stood up.

"Time for some tea before I head off to work." He yawned out as he made his way to the kitchen not bothering with clothes. Something scaly and grey uncurled itself from the pillow next to his bed and followed him out to the kitchen.

Charlie had just put on the teapot when an owl swooped in through the window and landed next to him. "Well, hello there, Felix. What have you brought me this wonderful morning?" Charlie said in a cheerful voice as he fed the owl a treat and took the file from it.

The owl stayed as Charlie began to read the orders from the head of his reserve. He sighed heavily as he grabbed a quill and signed his name at the bottom before handing the files back to the owl, which then flew off.

The scaly animal made an appearance and rubbed its head against Charlie's leg. Charlie responded by reaching down and patting it on the top of its head. "Well, it seems like we are going to have a guest come and stay with us, Twilight."

The small dragon tilted its head in question and nipped at Charlie's hand to indicate it was time for food, causing a chuckle to leave his lips.

"All right, all right." He shook his head as he went to the icebox to grab Twilight's breakfast. "You don't care who comes here as long as you get food and I don't die, do you?"

The dragon jumped up on the table and let out a puff of smoke as its only reply. She thought all of his talking was silly, but he was her guardian. So, she let him ramble on about nonsense.

The teapot began to whistle, and with a wave of his wand, Charlie took it off the fire and tea dropped into the boiling water. He smiled as he saw Twilight wait for her meal patiently. He handed her the plate of raw meat that she craved. After awhile of watching her chomp away, he started to prepare his own meal.

XXXXX

Draco Malfoy scowled deeply as he followed the dragon trainer through the highlands that he would be spending the better part of the next three years in. He wanted to learn more about dragons and was actually excited to learn about the species he was named after.

However, what he wasn't excited about was the trainer he would be learning under. It was none other than Weasel's elder brother, Charlie Weasley. If his brother was anything to go off of, Draco was not going to get along with the other man. Not even a little bit. In truth, the blonde hadn't even met the man, and he disliked him.

Malfoy grumbled softly to himself as the head dragon trainer came to a stop in front of a plain tent that half blended into its surroundings. "Here you are, Mister Malfoy, the tent of Charlie. He'll take good care of you. He is one of the top tamers here and has been growing in popularity with staff and dragons."

The Slytherin smiled politely to the elderly man and nodded. "Thank you for showing me the way, Mister Amanar."

The man grunted in response as he moved to leave, not even bothering to announce Draco's arrival. This caused the blonde to frown. However, he wasn't going to complain, for it was a new world he was living in now. His family had little to no power, and he was here to change that and finally do what he wants to do with his life. This was his freedom, and he will take what he can get.

Draco moved to the tent's entrance and knocked on the wood panel by the door. "Mr. Weasley?" He called out after there was no answer from the knock. He frowned and tried again. No one answered again.

Taking a deep breath, Draco opened the flap to the tent and tentatively took a step inside only to be attacked by a bundle of dark grey that flew straight into the man's chest causing him to stumble back out of the tent. The bundle began to claw at his chest when a deep baritone voice rang out.

"Twilight!" The voice was firm and a little on the dangerous side. "What did I say about being nice to the guest?" The owner of the voice came out of the tent and looked down at the man that had become the dragon's new scratching post.

Twilight quickly retracted itself from the other man's chest and moved behind Charlie's legs, but it kept its eyes on the blonde, watching his every move in case he was here to steal her guardian away. Charlie chuckled softly and offered his hand to help the boy. "Sorry about that. It'll take awhile for Twilight to warm up to you. She is very particular about her humans."

Draco gapped up at the tanned redhead in shock. First a tiny dragon attacked him, and then he found out that the person he is training under found all of this to be completely normal. Now include the fact that this Weasley was nothing like his brother other than the red hair, and Draco's shocked stated was understandable.

Charlie arced a brow before he reached down and pulled Draco to his feet. "Come on, now. We haven't got all day to stay in a daze."

Just as Charlie began to dust Draco off did the boy gain his bearings once again. "Stop that." He swatted at the redhead's hands as pink tried to stain his cheeks in embarrassment, but he refused to let it happen. "I can take care of this myself. Thank you very much." The blonde shot the other man a glare.

"All right, all right." Charlie held up his hands in surrender and took a step away from the feisty blonde. "You can take care of yourself."

As the blonde hastily tried to clear his robes of any dust as Charlie took him in. Draco was shorter than Charlie by a few inches and not quite as muscular, but he had a good look to him. His features were more regal than rugged. Overall, Charlie thought Malfoy looked delicate with an odd sort of strength to him. It was strange, but the redhead was drawn to that strength, and he wanted to learn more about it.

Unbeknownst to Charlie, Draco had finished dusting himself off and decided to study the Weasley that didn't quite seem like a Weasley. He was more muscular than expected and tanned. His hair was long and pulled back into a half ponytail. Tattoos of dragons could just barely be seen on his wrists. He had a contagious smile and twinkling blue eyes, but there was something off about that smile. That something caused a stirring inside Draco, and he was not sure whether it was a good one or not.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wada, wada, wada. I don't own these characters. Wada, wada, wada. Hope you enjoy my writings and imagination,)

Too Much to Learn, Too Much Distraction

Charlie dispelled both of their obvious studying but clearing his throat. "Well, I guess, proper introductions are in order." He smiled at Draco fully. "I am Charles Weasley, second eldest of the Weasley boys. Everyone calls me Charlie."

Draco refused to blush once again at being caught checking Charlie out. "I am Draco Malfoy, head of the Malfoy house, and everyone calls me Draco." He smirked back at Charlie. Not quite comfortable with smiling because Malfoy's did not smile freely. At least, they didn't used to. He corrected himself.

The redhead held out his hand and Draco gingerly took it. Twilight huffed at that and sent up a puff of smoke as warning. She did not like the vibes going on between these two men. Charlie was her human. He was not for others.

The dragon trainer chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry. She'll warm up to you eventually." He dropped Draco's hand and turned to reenter his tent. "Follow me. I'll show you were you'll be bunking before we start the rounds."

Draco eyed the small grey dragon that had an instant dislike of him. He quickly stepped around the feisty mongrel and made to follow his teacher. "Why do you stay in a tent?" He asked as he looked around the inside of the tent with a slightly disgusted air.

"Because it is easier and cheaper than a house." He says with a shrug. "This way I can pack things up and move when needed, and I don't have to build a new home every time it is needed." He points to a door in the back of the sitting room. "That will be your room. Next to it is the bathroom and then my room."

"We'll be sharing a bathroom?!" Draco didn't know what was worse about that. The fact that he could easily walk in on Charlie taking a shower or that he could easily walk in on Charlie taking a shower. Wait, those were the same things. Draco shook his head to get the image of Charlie taking a shower out of his head. He was not attracted to a Weasley he had just met and that was final.

Charlie laughed heartily. "Sorry to tell you, but yes, we will be sharing a bathroom. This tent can only extend so far with magic."

Draco scowled and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but I swear if you walk in on my while I'm in there I'll hex you to oblivion."

The blonde's statement caused the redhead to laugh louder and shake his head. "Have it your way, but you are free to walk in on me anytime you want." He punctuated his words with a teasing wink before disappearing through the flap to his room.

Draco stared at the swinging flap in disbelief. He could not believe that a Weasley would dare to tease him so. He was a Malfoy, damn it. His family was one of the top families in the wizarding world. The word was echoed in Draco's mind, and he quickly had to repress a shutter. He moved to his room and took the shrunken trunk out from his pocket to start unpacking.

After about thirty minutes, Charlie called out from outside the tent, "Draco. Let's get a move on. The day is passing, and we have many things to get done before it is over."

Draco walked out of the tent still in his traveling robes, which caused Charlie to start laughing. Malfoy scowled. "What's so funny, Weasley?"

Charlie shook his head and indicated his own outfit. He was wearing tanned leather the molded to his body and gave him the ability to move freely. It looked more like an armor of sorts than clothes. "Did you not see the clothes I had laid out on your bed?"

The blonde's jaw dropped. "You can't expect me to wear that? Can you?"

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and arced a brow at the boy. "Yes, I do. It is for your own protection as well as the protection of the person around you, and that person is me." The redhead took a step forward and grinned. "So, yes. I expect you to wear those clothes, and yes, I expect you to do it without complaining. Now, get a move on, pup."

For the third time in less than an hour, Draco gapped at the man. He could not fathom how this man was a Weasley and how he continued to get the upper hand on Draco. Without a word, Draco turned and marched back into the tent to change his clothes into ones similar to Charlie's.

Charlie chuckled as he watched Malfoy's retreating back. This boy was proving to be more entertaining than his last student. Hopefully, he also lasted longer. Charlie may be one of the best dragon trainers on this reserve, but he was also one of the toughest. He did not let up once he started, so he could only hope that Draco was prepared for it. Charlie smirked to himself as he readied their packs.

XXXXX

Draco angrily changed into the leather, but he soon found out that he was not entirely sure what he was doing. He let out an exasperated breath as he tried again to fasten the ghastly ties on the side and failing. How cursed at the muggle contraptions before finally calling out to the infuriating redhead.

"Charlie, how in Salazar's name do you get these ridiculous things to fasten?"

The dragon trainer laughed before heading inside the tent and into Draco's room. "They are quite simple, pup." Charlie laughed as he went to tighten them for the boy. It did not take long for them to be done, but it was long enough for Charlie to admire the skin beneath the layers and fabric, causing him to grin. "You do realize, pup, that you could have just used magic to fasten them for you, right?"

Draco could not stop the blush that crept to his cheeks this time, but he could scowl deeply and swat Charlie's hand away from him. "No. I did not realize that, and why are you insisting on calling me pup?"

Charlie chuckled and patted Draco on the shoulder before turning and walking out of the boy's new room. "Pup just seems to fit you. Don't think too much about it, but don't think that I will stop calling you it anytime soon."

With that last parting shot, Charlie was out of the tent and ready to head into the mountains in a matter of seconds. Draco growled under his breath as he went to follow after the man. He was not happy about being treated like a child. He believed that after the war he had grown up enough to have such treatment of him stop. Apparently, this Weasel had other thoughts, and it did not sit well with the Ferret. He needed to form a plan to get Charlie to see that he could do this job and do it in a way that a child could not. For now, he would just listen to everything he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

(Woot. Chapter three. It is a little all over the place, but I think it works. Anyway, thanks for the review, JustAhReader. I hope this chapter does in fact continue the story you find great. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update! Now, again, I do not own the characters or much of anything in this except the plot and idea.)

A Wicked First Hour

Charlie led Draco through pathways following the hilltop. It was not long till they came upon a dense forest that appeared out of nowhere. Charlie stopped at what looked like an entrance. "All right, pup. Time for a bit of a lesson."

The blonde had almost run into Charlie after the sudden stop, causing the boy to glare at the redhead. However, the glare lessened at the idea of learning something about the creatures he was named after.

"Now, the biggest lie about dragon reserves is that dragons are captured and forced to stay here." Charlie's whole persona changed from his usually teasing to serious in less than a second. "The dragons choose to live in this area after their grace period as a pup. However, we will bring occasional dragons here because of muggles. From that point though, they get to decide whether to stay or not. They also have the freedom to leave when they wish. This does end up making it hard to keep track of them outside of mating season, but we've come up with a few tricks to make it work."

Draco was slightly taken back by these words. "So, dragons are free to live elsewhere and fly where there are muggles?"

Charlie laughs and nods. "Yes. Putting a dragon into captivity would be a crime against nature." He grinned. "Now, the reasons the ministry is okay with this are dragons are severely territorial and they are good about not being seen. " Charlie turned back to the forest and entered. "Now, them being territorial can also make the lives of trainers very difficult. First off, if it is a dragon you have not raised since they were a pup, it will take them awhile to allow your entrance into their territory."

"Wait." Draco stopped following and caused the redhead to look back at him. "If that is true, how am I supposed to learn about them if I cannot enter their territory?" He asked wide-eyed.

The dragon trained raised a brow at the question. "You will learn through observation at first. Few dragons will allow you near them to start off, but since you will be with me, it should take less time than if you were by yourself." Charlie's expression turned deadly serious. "However, I have a few dragons under my care that I did not raise, so you will need to be ready to follow all my orders and dodge a fireball here or there."

Mild fear flashed in Draco's eyes, but he quickly hid the emotion deep within his ice blue eyes. Charlie seemed to be waiting for something, so Draco blinked his eyes once and opened his mouth to say, "Oh."

The little reaction Draco had given Charlie caused the redhead to laugh for quite a bit longer than Draco justified. "You are going to be quite the student, pup." Charlie said as he started forward once again.

Already irritated from being laughed at, Draco could not let being called pup go this time around. "Why are you insisting on calling me such a name?!" He snapped.

Charlie paused in his movements and blinked as he took in the question and tone of his student. After a few seconds of thinking, he turned to the blonde once again, but this time with a lazy smirk on his lips. "I call all baby dragons pup, and to me, you are still a baby dragon." With that Charlie started forward once again.

Draco stared icily at Charlie's retreating back as he followed after the infuriating man. He was starting to wonder once again what he had done to be stuck with a Weasley. Also, he wondered why he was watching Charlie so closely even after his had lessened and he should be paying attention to where he was stepping.

XXXXX

Charlie could feel Draco's gaze on his back, which caused another smirk to form across his lips. He knew he shouldn't tease the boy, but Charlie found Draco's need to suppress any emotion other than distain, happiness, and anger completely adorable. However, at the same time, he wanted to break through Draco's ice, and Charlie was more stubborn than a mule. That ice will melt by the end of their time together. No doubt in his mind.

However, it wasn't much longer till the dragon trainer stopped once again, but this time around Charlie had stiffened considerably and held up a hand to signal silence from his companion, who froze as a result. It might be easy for Draco to hide fear, but it wasn't easy to get it to disappear completely.

Charlie scanned the surrounding area. They were not quite through the protective forest yet, so there should be no danger to them. However, Charlie felt like they were being hunted, and he was rarely wrong when it came to this feeling.

After a few minutes of waiting and watching, Charlie moved onward again at a faster speed than before. This made it difficult for Draco to keep up, but he said nothing for fear that true danger was near. All of a sudden, the forest disappeared behind the pair, and Charlie was at a near sprint.

Charlie came to a stop by a hut and opened the door. His eyes never stopped their examination of his surroundings. He reached into the hut and pulled a bag out from it. Draco arrived behind the redhead slightly out of breath. "What's going on, Weasley?" The blonde panted out.

"Hopefully not what I think is going on." Charlie said quickly as he pulled out a piece of paper. He mumbled something softly and suddenly ink appeared across it in the form of a map. The redhead began to study the paper intensely.

The blonde breathed out an irritated sigh. "And what do you think _is_ going on, or am I just not allowed to—"

Charlie cut the boy off by cover his mouth with a hand. The redhead tapped his mouth with a finger before shoving the blonde inside the hut and closing the door. Charlie let out a low whistle and stood up straight as he prepared himself.

Draco gasped in surprise, but anger quickly filled him as he regained his bearings inside the tiny hut. He moved to the window and glared at the man that was supposed to be teaching him, but instead, the man was just standing outside whistling to himself.

Draco was about to knock on the window when out of nowhere a blur of black passed his vision, and Charlie was gone. Draco could have sworn the other man was just there. He moved so he could better see outside. It wasn't long before the blonde saw something beyond amazing.

Charlie had been playfully tackled by a human sized black dragon, which was currently licking at his face. Charlie was laughing and trying to fend the dragon off with his hands. However, it seemed to Draco, he wasn't really trying. Charlie finally pushed the dragon off of him and stood brushing off his pants. "Alistair." He grinned and patted the top of the dragon's head. "I was wondering who was following us. You've gotten much better at that."

The dragon yip and blew out a breath of fire straight into the air. It spread its wings and took to the air taking off in a random direction. Charlie chuckled under his breath as he went to open the door to the hut and let Draco out. "Sorry about that. As nice as Alistair is, he would not have approved of you being around me without a proper introduction first."

Draco stood there in shock from what he had witnessed. He could not believe that he had just seen a dragon acting like a dog around Charlie. "That was a dragon?" was the question that left his mouth after a long pause.

Charlie laughed and nodded. "Yes. That was one of the pups. About four months old now." He grinned as he bent down and picked up his pack. "I shall be introducing you to him and the rest in his group now. They are the most manageable when it comes to new people." Draco's only response was a nod, so Charlie continued on. "After that, we'll head to the Antipodean Opaleyes, which is not a species usually found in this area, so it is quite a privilege to be the trainer of them."

Draco continues to nod along as they start moving forward again. Charlie continued to rattle off about the Opaleyes, but he didn't really say anything that Draco had not read about them before. As they continued to walk, excitement grew inside of Draco. He had just seen a dragon, and he was about to see a whole bunch more. He couldn't wait.


End file.
